A. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used in ammunition loading or reloading and more particularly to a new and improved die adapter and press system for quickly mounting and removing reloading dies in a press.
B. Description of Related Art
In the reloading of used ammunition cartridges, the usual system involves use of a press with a mounting plate on which one or more dies are mounted. Multiple operations are required to complete the reloading process and a variety of dies are used in the course of performing the required operations. Each die comprises a tool portion for performing a specific action and a means for mounting the die on the press. Operation of the press causes the die and the cartridge to move relative to each other such that the tool portion of the die can perform its task. Frequently the die remains stationary in the press while a ram arm moves the cartridge toward, into and away from the die. Operation of a reloading press generally requires a forceful engagement by the tool and therefore the die must be securely mounted in the press. A frequently used method of securing the dies on the press involves screw threads, male threads on the die and female threads in the press. Dies that are threaded into a reloading press with ⅞-14 threads have become the accepted standard throughout the industry. Often, two to four dies are required for the operations and are specific for each caliber of ammunition to be reloaded. Changing the dies for the various operations is time consuming as each die must be screwed in and out and inch or more and the depth of threading insertion is critical. A device to quickly change reloading dies is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,932,828 and 6,481,916 to Hornady, which devices require a two part adapter system, a male threaded piece to be screwed into the press and a female threaded piece to receive the die. Such devices are relatively cumbersome to use and require joining of four parts, increasing the probability of unstable or loose mounting of the die.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and capable of quickly and securely mounting a conventional ammunition reloading die to a press adapted to receive said device.